


Longer you let me play, the harder I'll make you cum

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hair Pulling Kink, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, im shook by my own level of dirtiness, just trying things out, short af lil snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Pure filth. Mickey is past desperation and shame. Ian promises to give it good the longer he can be patient.





	Longer you let me play, the harder I'll make you cum

Mickey was spreading his ass open, face down on the couch so his boyfriend could ogle filthily at him.

Both had been at it too long to even worry about being wanton. Mickey knew he was clenching around thin air when he heard Ian's wrecked sounding groan from behind him.

He glanced back over his shoulder and gulped when he saw how slick and messy Ian's chin and mouth were with his spit from eating him out so sloppily moments before.

Ian was fisting his ridiculously huge cock, sat back on his heels and clearly enjoying the damn show of a needy Mickey.

Mickey was miles past any pretences. He wiggled his ass and demanded 'fuck me.' His voice must have held no authority as the redhead smirked. He cocked his head slightly, licking his lips at the view.

Mickey panted as Ian sucked and nibbled his mouth, sharing 'tastes delicious, Mick. Looks perfect. So fucking good.' Mickey whined at his words and repeated 'fuck me. Please.'

Ian shuffled to his knees and smeared his dick along his stretched hole, circling and teasing torturously. He said 'longer you let me play, the harder I'll make you cum.' Mickey's knees quivered visibly. He whispered 'oh yeah?'

Ian sucked a hickey on one of his cheeks and blew hot air over his rim as he growled 'yeah. Will bang you so hard if you're a good boy and stay patient.' Mickey squeezed his eyes shut and hissed ''mkay. I'll try.'

Ian pumped his finger in and out, obsessed at how Mickey clung to him. He hummed 'I know you will. I love you. Being amazing. Wish you could see how well you're doing, so hot.' He ran his cool hand over Mickey's sweaty lower back, soothingly.

Mickey stuttered 'I don't... I don't know if I can...' Ian hushed him 'try your hardest, baby boy. Hold off for me. Fucking gorgeous.' Mickey was whimpering and melting more and more into his skilled touch.

Ian praised 'wow. You deserve your treat so badly.' He lined up his cock, hastily. He yanked Mickey's hair and pulled his hair back, harshly. He hissed with pleasure and Ian slammed in.

Mickey cried out and neither cared about lasting. Ian jackhammered into him immediately as Mickey scratched and pawed any surface he could reach, tearing the couch and leaving red marks down Ian's arms.

Ian's legs burned at his pace but he dismissed the thought, determined to make it worth Mickey's while.

Mickey let all obscene strangled sounds leave the base of his throat. His eyes rolled back and somehow he managed to nuzzle into Ian's hand that was gripping his black hair hard.

Ian felt his movement and adjusted to pull harder, knowing what Mickey was silently begging for.

Ian wished he could form words to babble to his boyfriend but he was sure as fuck wordless.

Their violent orgasms shook their bodies and they rode them out together.

Ian gasped like a fish as he pulled out and attempted to catch his breath. 

After a while, he croaked 'Mick?' Mickey's eyes fluttered opened and he croaked 'think I passed out.' The corners of Ian's exhausted mouth lifted into a satified smile.


End file.
